Simplify the following expression: ${2(y-4)-(-7+3y)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{y-4}{)} - (-7+3y) $ $ {2y-8} - (-7+3y) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 2y-8 {-1(}\gray{-7+3y}{)} $ $ 2y-8 + {7-3y} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2y - 3y} {-8 + 7}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-y} {-8 + 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-y} {-1}$ The simplified expression is $-y-1$